Confused
by Ali Lovette
Summary: Jade has a secret. Beck is in love. Cat is hurt and Jade's "brother" has to fix things. Unfortunately, they have to run away. Summary changed. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is just a story I came up with when I was bored in physics. Enjoy! I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters. If I did, that would be awesome! But I don't.

**SUMMARY: **Jade has a secret. Beck is in love. Andre just wants to play his music. Tori just wants one thing. And Robbie is trying to quit ballet. All this confuses Cat and so she asks Jade for help. But what does Jade do? Bade, Tandre, possible Cabbie but I'm not sure yet.

**

* * *

**

**Jade's POV**

I stared at the boy in front of my locker angrily.

'Move.' I demanded. He didn't budge. I don't know why I didn't just push him aside like I would to anyone else. 'Move.'

'Not until you answer me.' He stared at me with his big brown puppy eyes. Ugh! I did _not_ just describe his eyes!

'No.' I stated. 'I won't go to the cinema with you this weekend. Now get out of my way!' I pushed him aside and put my books away to get ready for Improv.

I was walking to my improv class and I noticed him still following me. I spun around. 'Leave me _alone_!' I hissed.

'I have to get to class. We both do. C'mon.' He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the classroom.

'Oh no…' I groaned as he pulled me down into a seat next to him. I forgot we had improv together.

'Drive-by acting exercise!' Sikowitz exclaimed after climbing in through the window. 'You're all random strangers who like to talk and never let anyone else talk! And, action!'

'Hi.' The boy who had been stalking me all week turned to me. 'I'm Beck.'

'You! What–' One boy began, just to bec ut off by a certain red-headed girl.

'OHMYGOSH! I'm Cat! Who are you?' she shouted, hugging me. Not that she didn't already know me. We were best friends. I pried her off of me and soon everyone was shouting at each other for interrupting them.

'OK! Calm down!' Sikowitz shouted. 'We have a new student today. This is Beck Oliver.' Sikowitz pointed to the boy sitting beside me.

'Sikowitz, he's been here all week!' I exclaimed.

'Oh…' Sikowitz scratched his head. 'Who wants to lead the first improv?'

'Me.' I stood up without waiting for and answer and walked to the small stage in the front of the class.

'OK, Jade, pick your actors!' Sikowitz smiled and then began to drink from a coconut.

'Cat, Eli, Andre and… Beck.' I glared at Beck when I said his name.

'OK! And a place! Robbie!' Sikowitz exclaimed. Why is he always so crazy like that?

'Home!' Robbie exclaimed.

'So imaginative.' His puppet, Rex, muttered.

'HEY!' Robbie shouted at Rex.

'And a subject!' Sikowitz exclaimed. 'Jane!'

'Angry Englishmen!' a strawberry blond girl exclaimed from the front row of chairs.

'And, action!' Sikowitz began to slurp at the coconut again. I turned to Beck.

'Bloody hell! How'd you get into my house? Stop frickin' stalking me!' I exclaimed, faking an English accent.

'Only if you go out with me.' Beck replied with a smile.

'OHMYGOSH! Remember how I was looking after me brother? He was so horrid and me mum didnt do anything about it! He put a cockroach in me trousers!' Cat screeched.

'Oh stop talking about that _bloody_ family of yours! It ain't got nothin' to do with anything!' Eli exclaimed.

'He put bugs in my trousers as well!' Andre exclaimed.

'No! It wasn't Cat's brother. It was me!' I smirked.

'Why'd you do that, Jade?' Beck asked.

'STALKER!' I exclaimed. Then Cat started to scream about the cockroach so, turning to Cat, I exclaimed: 'Grandmum, calm down!' Then I turned to Beck. 'It's just a joke, innit?'

'Not a very funny one, love' Cat replied.

'Yeah! It's hurtful!' Andre exclaimed.

'I know how you can make everyone feel better!' Eli smirked.

'What?' I snapped.

'Kiss me.' Beck said.

'I will do no such thing!' I exclaimed, faking Cat's voice.

'Or we'll never be friends again!' Cat screeched. I growled at her. Then Beck kissed me. I pushed him away and stormed out of the room. I heard the aplauds of the class behind me but I just kept going.

I was sitting alone at lunch because I didn't want to sit alone with Robbie. His puppet annoys me. Cat had gone home sick and Andrew as off somewhere with his music. So far – THANK GOD – Beck was nowhere to be seen.

'Hi Jade.' Of course he has to show up as soon as I think about him! It's like he knows what I think about!

'Go away!' I snapped. But it didn't come out as snappy as it usually does.

'Thanks.' Beck sat down beside me. I stood up, about to leave, but he grabbed my arm. 'Stay. I don't bite.'

'I do.' I replied, annoyed at myself for sitting back down.

'I don't think you do.' Beck told me. I grabbed his forearm and bit down into it. Hard.

'Ow!' Beck exclaimed, pulling his arm away from me. 'I'm bleeding!'

'It's your own fault!' I snapped.

'What? How is it my fault?' He asked.

'I was proving you _wrong_.' I stated. He smiled. 'What?' I snapped.

'You stopped shouting at me.' He smiled brightly. I slapped him. He wanted to get closer to me. Well I didn't want him to.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Jade is seems really lonely but she pushes everyone away. It's as if anyone who even tries to get closer to her is her worst enemy.

'Hey Beck!' Andre sat down across from me with his keyboard.

'Hey man.' I replied, offering a smile.

'What happened to your arm?' Andre asked, indicating the teeth marks in my skin. It was still bleeding.

'Jade bit me.' I replied, smiling.

'Why?' Andre asked.

'I told her that she didn't bite.' I replied, still smiling.

'Dude, why you smiling? She _bit_ you!' Andre exclaimed. I shrugged. 'Don't mess with Jade, man. She'll hurt you.'

'Where'd she go?' I asked, still interested in Jade.

'The auditorium.' Andre replied. 'She just kicked me out.'

'Cool. See you, man.' I smiled and walked away.

'Dude! Why you even trying?' Andre shouted.

'She's always alone!' I replied before walking off to find Jade.

* * *

**Andre's POV**

Beck's going to try talking to Jade. She'll probably punch him or something. She's already bitten him.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I found Jade in the auditorium. Andre told me she was there but still…

She was sitting in the corner with her face in her hands. She was shaking.

'Jade?' I called.

'Go away!' She muttered weakly.

'Hey. What's wrong?' I sat down beside her. 'Are you crying?'

'I don't cry.' She replied, pulling her face out of her hands. Sure enough, her face was dry and her eyes weren't red. But her facial expression said otherwise. I put an arm around her shoulders and to my surprise, rather than pulling away like I had expected, she leaned her head on my shoulder.

'You gonna tell me what's wrong?' I asked.

'No.' She groaned. We sat like that in silence for awhile until the bell rang when Jade slapped me, told me never to speak of this again, and stormed out. I just sat there smiling to myself until the late bell rang and I had to rush to class.

* * *

**A/N:** so if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, its because my microsoft word's spell check is in French and refuses to change to English... so... tell me what you think XD PLEASE REVIEW!

xxx

Callie


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: so here's chapter 2. once again, the spelling and grammar may not be great since my word program wont change into English... hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious or its characters... it would be soooo cool if I did. but I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Cat's POV**

I was lying in bed with the flu. It was so boring, but half an hour after school was over for everyone else, my bedroom door opened and Jade walked in carrying a tray with a bowl and two mugs. I wonder what she brought?

'Hey Cat.' Jade smiled faintly. I love it when Jade smiles. She's so pretty. Ohmygosh! She would make such a cute couple with Beck! They would be so cute! Haha I've used the word cute twice in one paragraph… Then Jade pulled me out of my thoughts. 'Cat? Are you OK?'

'It's cold.' I shivered. She sat down next to me on my bed and placed the tray in her lap.

'Want some soup?' Jade asked me. She continued to smile at me. She was always different with me. Nicer. 'Cat!' She snapped when I didn't answer.

'yeah! I like soup!' I smiled at her, hoping that was the answer she wanted. She passed me the tray and I began to drink the soup. 'It's warm!'

'Yeah. I know. You're mum spilled it on me.' Jade chuckled.

'You're not wet.' I told her.

'On my hands.' Jade explained.

'Oh…' I muttered. Jade was so pretty. She has pretty eyes… Then she picked up one mug – with coffee in it – and took a sip. 'Can I–'

'No.' She snapped. I frowned. Maybe someone at school did something to her? But then she was smiling again. 'You're sick, Cat. It's not good for you.'

'Oh. OK.' I smiled again. Even though I was sick, I still smiled since Jade was here and she's usually so mean to people but she always looks after me when I'm sick. When I finished my soup and the tea, I whispered a thank you to Jade and smiled up at her.

'See you tomorrow, Cat.' Jade smiled.

'I'm still sick.' I stated.

'I'm coming over after school.' She explained.

'Oh. Thank you!' I smiled at her.

'Bye, Cat.' Jade said as she picked up the tray. Then she was gone.

**Andre's POV**

Beck's crazy. Dude's been chasing Jade for a week and so far, she's slapped him multiple times, she punched him, she _bit_ him and kneed him in the groin. That's only part of it. Why's he still trying? He won't tell me what happened in the auditorium the other day. I wonder if Jade was singing? I caught her once but she made me swear never to tell. And threatened some pretty mean things.

'Hey Andre?' Robbie sat down next to me.

'Hi.' I replied.

'Rex keeps telling me I'll never get a girlfriend–' Robbie began.

'It's true.' Rex said.

'But then he tells me I need a girlfriend.' Robbie said.

'Dude, you couldn't get a girl to notice you if your hair were on fire!' Rex exclaimed.

'Rex!' Robbie shouted.

'I have to go.' I said, standing up and going to find Beck.

I found him in the auditorium with Jade. They were just sitting there in the stage area in silence. Jade was lying with her head in Beck's lap. It was weird since she'd been trying to avoid him all week. And she was never pleasant towards anyone but Cat. Though shed id get a little snappy with Cat too…

**Beck's POV**

I was going to that bi polar girl's house over the weekend. Jade had talked me into it somehow. She was looking after Cat for the weekend while Cat's parents were away since Cat had the flu and I had somehow gotten sucked into it.

'We can't go to the cinema but we can watch movies at Cat's place.' Jade looked up at me.

'Sure.' I smiled. I'd finally gotten her to talk to me. She wouldn't tell me what had happened the other day but she didn't call me a crazy stalker anymore.

**Jade's POV**

Beck and I were at Cat's house over the weekend. Two full days away from my parents.

I was lying across Beck's lap with my face in Beck's left leg since Cat had trouble sleeping last night and now i twas the middle of the day and the curtains broke. I was trying to block the light. Beck was playing with my hair… more like _petting_ it… but it felt nice. No one ever payed as much attention to me as him in my entire life. My parents just kept me fed and then let me do what I wanted.

'I'm thirsty.' I groaned.

'I'll get you some water.' Beck said, about to pry my face away from his leg.

'I'm happy here!' I exclaimed. 'And I don't want water!'

'Coffee?' He asked.

'No!' I snapped.

'Then what?' He asked.

'Beck, I have to tell you something.' I muttered.

'What?' He asked. I think he was looking at me. I still had my face on his leg.

'Beck, I'm…'

* * *

A/N: so... what is Jade? Tell me what you think :{) AWESOME SMILEY lol TURTLES!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so here's the next chapter :{) hope you guys like it :{) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious or its characters :{)****Confused Chapter 3**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

'Beck, I'm…' I began but trailed off.

'You're what?' he made me turn over to look up at him.

'A vampire.' I finished.

'So… you want me to get you blood?' Beck asked.

'You're not freaked out?' I stammered. I never stammer.

'No.' Beck smiled at me. He always smiles. 'Why would I be freaked out?'

'Beck. I. Drink. Blood.' I told him.

'…'

'And yours smells amazing.' I added.

'… Thanks?' he muttered.

'Can I?' I sat up with my legs laid across his and my hand on his shoulder.

'What?' Beck looked at me. I was staring at his neck.

'Beck, I'm thirsty.' I moaned.

'Then drink.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes! Jade, just do it already!'

'OK! OK!' I bit down into his throat and drank. He was sweet. I could taste his kindness and love. His memories were beautiful. I did _not_ just say that! I guess maybe I can sound like that when I feed sometimes. But it is so not like me. Beck Oliver is turning my world upside-down.

'Jade...' he moaned my name and pulled me closer. I had to stop. If I drank anymore I'd kill him. But he tasted so good...

"JADELYN AUGUST WEST PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER AND GET CONTROL OVER YOUR THIRST!" My brother screamed in my head. I pulled my teeth out of Beck's neck and pulled away from him, flying to the other side of the room.

My brother, Alexandre, had burst into Cat's house and was now stood in front of me. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he glared at me.

'I'm sorry!' I exclaimed!

'Jade...' Alex groaned. He was supposed to be younger than me. But he seemed so much more in control. I was over one thousand years old. And he was only 38. But he always stopped me from going too far when I fed.

'He's so sweet!' I exclaimed.

'That's lovely. You need to go home.' Alex told me.

'I have to look after Cat!' I exclaimed.

'Fine. But no blood.' Alex huffed. 'And I'm staying overnight.'

'I hate you.' I stated.

'Oh but I know you don't.' Alex said. I growled at him. Then there was a loud screaming noise from Cat's room. Alex grabbed my arm, forcing me to stay. I watched Beck stand up and leave the room.

**Cat's POV**

Beck came up to my room when I woke up with the nightmare I'd been having since I was little. Beck sat on my bed and patted my back.

'I had the nightmare again.' I sobbed.

'Shhh...' Beck whispered. 'It's OK.'

'Where's Jade?' I asked. I stopped crying and looked around.

'Her brother showed up with some... news. They're downstairs talking.' Beck replied. Did something happen? Maybe Jade bit Beck.

'Did Jade bite you?' I asked him.

'... You know she's a vampire?' He asked me.

'Yeah. I'm her donor.' I replied.

'her...?' Beck didn't know anything about vampires I guess.

'I give her my blood. But she can't take my blood when I'm sick.' I explained.

'Oh... so... she just fed off of me because she couldn't feed off you?' Beck asked.

'She only feeds off of people she cares for.' I told him.

'OK.' Beck smiled to himself.

'I'm exactly the same age as Jade, you know? And she's really old.' I told him.

'How old are you guys?' Beck asked.

'Old.' I replied.

* * *

A/N: so I hope you guys liked it. I was only halfway through the chapter when I posted but I thought I would update before the internet in me apartment goes all wonky since I'm using the internet from the bar downstairs... haha usually I have a better connection at me house but I'm on holiday :{) hope you all like it! :{)


	4. Chapter 4

Confused Chapter 4

**A/N:**** So I was just trying to write some of Memories of His Past when I got the idea for this chapter :{) so now we have the fourth chapter! :{)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but the plot and Alex :{)**

****

* * *

Chapter 4

**Alex's POV**

Jade is going to get herself killed if she feeds like that. Letting her bloodlust take over is a really bad thing.

'Jade, you can't let the bloodlust take over.' I told her.

'It happened _once_, Alex, _once_! It won't happen again!' Jade snapped. But she was smiling. Weird. She stomped up to Cat's room. I heard Cat squeal and I could see her hugging Jade in my mind. They loved each other so much. They'd been best friends since they were small. Cat's been kept alive since Jade continues to feed from her. They're over 300 years old. But they both look sixteen. I look nineteen but I'm thirty nine next week. Jade was always cold towards everyone so I was surprised when she turned me. We'd gone to the same school and she'd been mean to everyone but then when she found me beaten and dying on the street, she asked me if I wanted to continue to live. As one of the _children of the night_. A _vampire_. She said I'd live forever but I wouldn't be alone. Cat had been with her at the time.

After I'd turned, she'd made me find a doner. I hadn't wanted to drink directly from a person. She let me drink bagged blood. But she doesn't like the bagged blood. She says she doesn't get the same rush. She likes to feel her donors' memories and feelings. But most old vampires do. At least she only takes it from willing people. I'm against taking blood directly from people. But Jade refuses to drink bagged blood. I tried giving it to her once. She spat at me, nearly broke half my ribs and ignored me for two months. I haven't tried since...

But keeping a person alive as long as Jade has had Cat drives the person crazy. That's why Cat can be so bonkers all the time. Jade's kept her alive. She should have turned her while she could. Now if she turns Cat, Cat will still be completely bonkers. Just near impossible to kill.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Jade was smiling when she came into my room. She always smiles for me. I love it. She's so pretty. But we didn't work as a couple. Yeah, we tried... but Jade and I aren't interested in girls. Just guys! Her brother is really cute... he has pretty eyes.

'Cat!' Jade snapped. But her smile stayed on her face. Her smile was different than it usually is. It's kind of creepy.

'Sorry!' I exclaimed. I coughed.

'I'm sorry, Cat.' Jade muttered, pulling me into a hug. She was just hugging me tightly when I suddenly couldn't breathe. Usually her tight hugs didn't bother me. Then I heard a cracking noise.

'Jade!' Beck gasped. Jade instantly let go of me and I gasped for air. Alex rushed in and pulled Jade away from me. He pushed Beck away and lifted me up and carried me downstairs. Jade made to go downstairs but Alex hissed at her to stay upstairs.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Beck wrapped his arms around me as I tried to run after Cat and Alex. I could have broken out of his grasp but my heart wasn't in it. I knew Alex would take care of Cat. She'd be fine.

'Jade! Calm down!' Beck shouted. I spun around and kissed him so that he would shut up.

'I don't know what I'd do without her.' I moaned.

'She'll be fine, Jade.' Beck tried to reassure me. I leaned into his chest and let my tears fall. He held me to him as I cried.

'Can we go to yours?' I slurred.

'Sure.' Beck smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He led me to his car and drove us to his. We went into his RV and I sat down on his bed.

'This is nice.' I muttered. I glanced around. Why was the room spinning?

'Yeah. It's mine.' Beck smiled at me when he sat down. 'You alright?'

'No.' I groaned. I curled up on his bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Jade nearly drank too much of Beck's blood and she hurt Cat. And now she's probably drunk since if a vampire takes more blood than it needs, it can get drunk. I learnt that the hard way. Jade will never let me live that one down. She told me to let her explain the lifestyle before I went out but I didn't listen. I think that's one thing that both Jade and I do a little too much. We don't listen or follow instructions.

'Sir?' A doctor walked out of Cat's hospital room. 'My name is Dr. Evans.'

'Is she OK?' I asked.

'She's fine. Just a few broken ribs. She'll be perfectly fine.' Dr. Evans replied. 'May I ask what happened?'

'She... fell...' I replied. Jade was so much better at lying. 'Down the stairs at her house...'

'You're lying.' Dr. Evans said.

'You wouldn't believe the truth.' I told him.

'Try me.'

'Her best friend hugged her too tightly.' I told him.

'Are you mad?' He asked.

'No. I told you that you wouldn't believe me.' I told him.

**

* * *

**

**Cat's POV**

My chest hurt. It hurts to even breathe. I miss Jade. It's been two days since I last saw her. I know that's not that long – especially for someone my age – but I always miss Jade when she's gone. I think it's something to do with the blood connection we have from her feeding from me for so long... Jade has pretty eyes... like Alex's... they both have pretty eyes...

The doctor came back in to give me something... I'm not sure what cause I'm too tired but...

'I miss Jade.' I said.

'Who?' He asked.

'My best friend.' I said, smiling brightly. Jade always made me smile. Even just thinking of her. I really love her. She's like my big sister! I hope she comes to visit soon. But Alex says she isn't in control of her bloodlust right now and she drank too much from Beck and then she was drunk. Ha-ha she was drunk off of _blood_. I laughed to myself but then coughed and it _really_ hurt!

'You shouldn't laugh too hard for today.' The doctor instructed.

'But... but... that's impossible!' I exclaimed. I laugh at _everything_ that I find funny! Which is _a lot_ of things.

**

* * *

**

**Jade's POV**

I woke up curled up into Beck's side. He had an arm around me and he was watching TV. Sideways. Since we were lying down. I laughed at how stupid the show he was watching looked. Hey, I don't like cartoons so...

'What?' Beck turned his head so he was looking at me. Our faces were about an inch apart. I kissed him.

'What are you watching?' I asked.

'Naruto.' Beck told me.

'What's it about? Wait don't tell me! It's about that idiotic ninja kid isn't it?' I groaned.

'There was nothing else on.' Beck told me.

'Wait here.' I said, throwing on my jeans and one of his shirts before running to mine and grabbing a DVD and running back. I'm a vampire so I got back to Beck's within a minute. I held out the DVD to him.

'What?' He just looked up at me.

'Put it on. I don't like Naruto. He annoys me.' I told him. He put in my DVD and then sat back down. It was Shawn of the Dead. Beck looked at me strangely but I just smiled and leaned on his shoulder while we watched.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** So I hope you guys liked it! Sorry about the odd update schedule I seem to have given meself but me internet is really dodgy this week. I'll be back in Geneva in a few days and maybe I'll get a more constant schedule after that but I'll have school which means homework and the head of the English side of me school sent an email out to all of me teachers saying we didn't have enough work a few days before school got out... well, I hope you like the chapter :{)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confused Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: NO**

**A/N: so… this is chapter 5… of Confused… sorry it took so long… I didn't have a computer on Monday and Tuesday and I didn't have any time Wednesday through Friday and I don't even know if I'll get it posted today (Saturday) due to dodgy internet... so it might be Sunday when you guys read this...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Jade's POV**

I cuddled up into the warmth of my bed. It was warmer than usual... It's only ever this warm when Cat is over. But she's in the hospital with broken ribs. So who am I with? I slowly opened my eyes to find myself curled into Beck's side. I fell out of bed. I sat up and looked around. I wasn't even in my own room. I was at Beck's place I think...

'Afternoon, Jade.' Beck smiled at me from his spot on the bed.

'Hi.' I yawned. My head was pounding. I groaned at the pain. Bloody hangovers! They shouldn't exist! They're the most idiotic thing on Earth.

'What?' Beck asked.

'I have a hangover from drinking too much of your blood.' I explained. Wait. I'm at Beck's. Shit! My parents will be so mad! 'I have to go!'

'What? Why?'

'Oh. Wait. It's Sunday.' I muttered, silently screaming at myself for forgetting. 'Hangovers make me forgetful.'

'You fell asleep during the movie.' Beck told me. I just stared up at him.

'...You have pretty eyes...' I whispered.

'Thanks.' Beck smiled at me.

'Don't you dare tell anyone that I said that!' I snapped.

'Don't worry.' Beck just kept smiling.

'OHMYGOSH! I HAVE TO GO VISIT CAT!' I exclaimed. Then my phone went off. 'Hello?'

'Hey Jade.' It was Alex. I moved to lie next to Beck on his bed.

'Is Cat OK?' I asked hurriedly.

'She's fine.' Alex replied. He's always so calm.

'Can I–' I began.

'Don't come, Jade. You and Cat will survive a few days without each other.' Alex cut me off. 'Anyways, don't you have a hangover?'

'Screw you, Alexandre Martin.' I growled. He laughed. 'She's my best mate!'

'I know! But you nearly killed her! Hang out with Beck for awhile! Cat needs rest!' Alex exclaimed before hanging up. I rolled over and screamed into Beck's pillow. He rubbed my back soothingly and I sat up and stared up at him. He does have really nice eyes...

* * *

**Beck's POV**

As soon as Jade got off her phone, she screamed into my pillow. I rubbed her back, not really knowing what to do. The she was sitting up, staring up at me. She is really pretty. She doesn't dress and act like all of the other girls.

After a few minutes of silently staring at each other, Jade grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into a rough kiss. She pulled on my hair and my hands found her waist, pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her. She moaned into my mouth and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into hers. She was sweet. Her lips were soft but cold as ice. Just like the rest of her body.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

We were just sitting there and then we were kissing. Beck's lips were soft and warm. His hands found my waist. Mine fisted his hair. I moaned and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. But we were interrupted by the door to the RV banging open.

'Beck, mum needs – oh!' Beck's older sister, Emma, was standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. Beck and I pulled away from each other quickly.

'Euh... hey, Em.' Beck scratched the back of his head.

'Mum needs help with her car.' Emma muttered.

'I'll fix it tomorrow.' Beck replied.

'You have school tomorrow.' Emma told him.

'Fine.' Beck groaned, reluctantly standing up and walking away from me and out of the RV. I followed after him.

'I'm going now. See you later.' I kissed his check before running home. I took a shower and put on a pair of short black shorts and a black bikini top and sat at my desk, digging through the drawers for something to do. I eventually gave up and went back to Beck's, running too fast for anyone to see me with only shorts and a bikini top on. 'I'm back.'

'I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until tomorrow?' Beck smiled, obviously happy that I had chosen to return.

'I got bored.' I replied. 'Can I help?'

'Sure.' He smiled even brighter.

'Hey, you want to help me paint my room next Saturday?' I asked, suddenly having an idea of what I could do instead of wandering around in the woods like a weirdo. What? The woods are gorgeous!

'Sure.' Beck smiled. We spent the rest of the evening fixing the car and then snogging.

* * *

Beck looks like one of my old boyfriends. He was Oliver Newman. We broke up after a year because I had to get out of town because people would get suspicious that I looked like a teenager/very young adult. After a couple of years, I heard that Oliver got married and had a daughter when he was 25. His daughter, Michaela, was one of my friends when she turned 16. But I had to be careful to avoid her dad.

Beck might be related to Michaela. He has the same eyes as her and he looks like a better looking version of Oliver. And I dated Oliver in 1949 or sometime around then...

I pulled out my computer and went on one of those sites that can trace your deceased or still living family. I searched "Michaela Newman". The site came up with some information and a family tree.

* * *

_**Name: Michaela Johanna Newman Oliver**_

_**Birth Name: Michaela Johanna Newman**_

_**Date of Birth: 19**__**th**__** January, 1974**_

_**Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California, USA**_

_**Sex: Female**_

_**Spouse: James Oliver**_

_**Children: Constance Juliana Oliver (1990)**_

_**Emma Rose Oliver**_

_**Beckett James Oliver**_

_**Parents: Oliver Michael Newman**_

_**Juliana Sera Williamson**_

* * *

Oh. My. God. Mine and Cat's best friend is the mother of my current boyfriend. I pulled out my mobile and rang Beck.

'Hello?' He sounded tired.

'Hey, Beck.' I smiled to myself. 'Guess what I just found out!'

'That it's 3h00 in the morning?' He asked.

'Oh.' I muttered, silently screaming at myself for not bothering with the time. 'Sorry. I just don't need as much sleep. I forgot.'

'Why don't you come over?'

'Sure.' I smiled. We hung up and I jumped out the window and ran to Beck's place. I went directly into his RV and locked the door behind me. He was asleep so I kissed his forehead and curled up next to him, smiling when I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist. I laid my head on his chest and was soon asleep.

* * *

**A/N: kk so there's chapter 5:D Sorry that I hardly update! I had no pc for a bit last week and I had dodgy internet all weekend and I had school today so...**

**Anyways, reviews make me very happy:D**

**Happy Birthday to Sam who probably isn't reading this since he probably doesn't know it exists but still...**

**Haha I give random shoutouts... **

**Bye! VIRTUAL CUPCAKES FOR ALL REVIEWERS!**

**xxx**

**Callie**

**p.s. girlwhoswrittinthis thanks for your reviews on Memories of his past! I'll try to update asap :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Confused Chapter 6**

**A/N: Heyy people people! I'm finally updating Confused! Thanks for being patient! Love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Beck's POV**

I woke up with Jade curled up into my side. I kissed her forehead and untangled myself from her. Then I pulled out some waffles and ate breakfast before waking up Jade.

'It's too early in the morning.' Jade groaned before rolling over.

'C'mon, Jade! We have school!' I exclaimed.

'NO!'

'OW! JADE!'

'GO AWAY!'

'YOU PUNCHED ME!'

'You pushed me out of bed!' But Jade was laughing. I kissed her and then she was biting me. It felt nice. But it was odd having her bite my lip instead of my neck. 'I have to tell you something.'

'What?'

'I dated your mum's dad.' Jade told me.

'What?'

'You look exactly like him. Except you have Michaela's eyes. They must have been from your grandmum.' Jade replied.

'Beck! Are you up?' It was my mum.

'Yeah!'

'She can't see me!' Jade exclaimed when I went to open the door.

'Why?'

'She'll know something's up!' Jade exclaimed.

'Is someone in there with you, Beck?' Mum asked.

'No!'

'I heard a girl's voice!'

* * *

**Jade's POV**

She heard me!

'Euh... I... I... It's my girlfriend.' Beck replied.

'Let me in.' Michaela sighed. Beck let her in after what seemed like a bazillion protests from me. 'Jess?'

'That would be my mum.' I replied.

'You look exactly like her when she was your age.' Michaela told me.

'I get that a lot. So does Cat.' I told her.

'Cat?'

'My best friend. Lilli's daughter.' I explained, hoping I got Cat's name right.

'Lilli?'

'Lola?'

'You mean Leila? The girl with bright red hair?'

'Yeah.'

'Guys? This is just a little bit creepy.' Beck groaned. I snaked my arm around his waist and kissed his neck.

'We have school!' I exclaimed, dragging Beck out of the RV. Thankfully, Beck had already gotten dressed. He drove to school and we met with Andre, Beck's best mate, and Robbie, a random nerd.

* * *

'Jade, you're a French lady who doesn't speak good English, and Beck, you're a British man who is trying to teach her English and failing miserably! Action!' Sicowitz exclaimed.

'Hello, Monsieur. Pouvez-vous m'apprendre l'anglais?' I asked.

'Euh... I'm sorry, what?'

'Can you learn me Eengleesh?' I asked, faking a French accent.

'Yes, of course. But it is "Can you_ teach_ me English?"' Beck replied in a fake British accent. It was kinda hot.

'Deed you know zat ze vorld speens at a verrry fassst pace?' I exclaimed in a very Cat-like manor.

'Yes, now why don't you–'

'OW! SICOWITZ!' I exclaimed when I was hit in the face with a big blue ball.

'Jade, Jade, Jade. Why didn't you continue with the scene?'

'You hit me in the face with a ball!' I exclaimed.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I watched as Jade argued with Sicowitz over whether it was fair to throw balls at people. It was actually quite funny.

'Jadelyn August West! Where have you been?' a woman stormed in angrily. She had tanned skin and platinum blond hair. Jade groaned and grabbed my arm, forcing me to wrap it around her.

'Jade?' I whispered.

'She's my mum.' Jade whispered. 'I turned her about fifty years before Alex.'

'Jade, you will–'

'I have school.' Jade stated.

'Jadelyn!'

'No! I'm not going home now!' Jade exclaimed. The woman walked in and grabbed Jade's arm roughly, dragging her behind herself.

'Hey! I think she said she wasn't going home!' I exclaimed. Jade's mum turned around and glared at me.

'You'll do her a favour and stay away from her!'

'Mum!' Jade shouted, pulling away. She snarled in anger and lunged at her mum. The two continued to fight and Sicowitz ushered everyone out of the room before going to buy himself a sandwich. After a few minutes, Jade walked out to be followed by her mum who's hair and clothes were in a mess.

'Jadelyn August West, you are in so much trouble!'

'Yeah, no.' Jade smiled at me and lead me to the Grub Truck. 'Look, I know my family is just a little crazy, but at least you haven't met my dad.'

'Jade, I don't care if your family is crazy.' I smiled. Seriously, did she think I'd ditch her just because her mum hates her?

'Oh, by the way, my dad hates actors.' Jade said. 'And me.'

'Well, I like you. And Cat and Alex both like you, so you should be fine.' I kissed her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: kk peeps, I kinda have writer's block but I wrote this chapter for you. If anyone gives me ideas, I might possibly use them but I may not. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! 3 :{) REVIEW? Cya soon! But I'm going to Chamonix tonight so probably no updates for anything until Sunday? Go read ohsnapitzJess's stories if you haven't already read them. they're AMAZIN! Read. Them. :{) Or go watch iCarly. Or Victorious. Or READ. NINJAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Confused**

**A/N: heyy where are all my reviewers? ): haha anyways, here's the update :) so so sorry it wasn't up earlier... i tried to update monday but it wouldn't let me and yesterday I went to some of me mates' concert so now it's up on Wednesday... SWISS TIME:)**

**DISCLAIMER: NO**

* * *

Confused Chapter 7

Jade's POV

Beck and I spent the rest of the year just hanging out together alone or with Cat, or with Cat, Andre and Robbie. I wish he'd ditch that stupid puppet. It annoys me beyond belief. Beck and I dated for a year and eleven months before our first break-up which was a few weeks after _Tori Vega_ showed up with all her perfection. She tried to steal Beck on her second day! I swear if she tries something like that again, I'll rip her to shreds.

It was Friday night and I'd just dumped Beck. I think that's probably the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life. That's a long time. 300 years.

'Jade? Are you OK?' Cat lay curled in my arms. I'd just drank and she was getting tired.

'I... I miss Beck...' I kissed her forehead. 'You have beautiful eyes, you know that?' I asked her. We used to be like this. We used to both be exactly the same in so many ways. But then I turned cold when I saw everything people do to the world and the aging drove Cat mad.

'Th-thanks...' Cat smiled. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Cat.' She always liked when I acted how I used to. But people change over time. And it wasn't me anymore.

* * *

Cat's POV

I woke early and went to Beck's. I may be completely bonkers, but I'm not stupid. Jade loves Beck more than _anything_. She _needs_ him even more than she needs me. She'll never admit that because she doesn't want to hurt me, but I can see it. And Beck is one of my best mates. I love him like a brother. Just like Jade is my sister. Well, not technically since we had different parents. But figuratively speaking. Is figuratively the right word? Hmmm...

'Cat?' Oh! I forgot! I was knocking at Beck's RV when I started thinking.

'Hi Beck.' I smiled.

'Why are you here? Did Jade send you?' Beck asked.

'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?'

'Why are you here, Cat?'

'I want you to get back together with Jade.'

'Cat...'

* * *

Beck's POV

'Please, Beck? She _needs_ you!' Cat wailed.

'No, Cat, I'm not.'

'Beck!'

'No, Cat!' I exclaimed a bit harshly. I saw a tear fall down her face and she turned to leave but I pulled her back to me and hugged her. 'Cat, I love Jade–'

'Then why don't you go back to her?' Cat sniffled.

'I want Jade to make an effort. At 300 years old, she's old enough to know to make an effort.' I explained. I wanted Jade to show that she really did care enough to try to get me back.

'You smell nice.' Cat muttered.

'Thanks, Cat.' I smiled at her. 'Now here's some candy and go back home.'

'KK.' Cat smiled and ran off with the candy. After a few minutes, Jade was here.

'Beck!'

'Yeah?'

'Take me back?'

'No.'

'But–' she began.

'Jade, just go home.' I said. She left.

* * *

Jade's POV

Why won't he take me back? He knows my entire life story. How can he just abandon me like that? And didn't he listen when I told him that the Vampire Council will come after us if he doesn't turn or stay with me... though we technically see each other every day. So I can still protect him. I love him. I poured my heart into that relationship. Even though I never buy him anything and I'm not exactly pleasant all the time, he has my heart and soul... if vampires have souls. I still haven't figured that out... but we probably don't. Just my luck, ignoring the woman who tried to teach me about vampires. But she was annoying and I'm a much better vampire than any of them. Except that because of me, my best mate is completely mental. But she's normal enough. I sometimes wish Cat was normal. But then she wouldn't be nearly as funny sometimes. Believe it or not, she used to be the smart one who was always shouting at me for messing about. Now we've swapped places... I love Cat though. She's my best mate and I have no idea what I'd do without her.

Haha I started out thinking about Beck and ended thinking of Cat... hmmm... anyways, where was Cat? I'd left her in my room...

'Jade!' oh. There she is. Cat jumped onto my back, tackling me to the bed and hugging me tightly.

'Hi Kitty Cat.' I smiled and pushed her off of me gently. We played some games for awhile until she fell asleep. I was up pretty late, still trying to figure out why Beck wouldn't take me back.

* * *

Tori's POV

A week after Jade broke up with Beck she showed up at mine. _My house_ of all places, begging me to help her get Beck back. So I went to talk to Beck and he said that Jade never does anything nice for him so we got him a dog... which sort of worked. Except now his dad's in the hospital. But now they're back together. And Cat's happy. Well, Cat's always happy. But she's happier when Jade is happy... happy for Jade...

I walked into school the Monday after helping Jade get Beck back just to be greeted by the two of them kissing against my locker. Lovely.

'Yo Vega!' and Jade saw me.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks...' Jade smirked. 'Here. Coffee.'

'Really?'

'No.' Jade smirked and Beck kissed her cheek.

'Be nice.' He said.

'Yeah.' I added.

'No.' Jade replied with a smirk before dragging Beck off by his hand. I watched Jade and Beck disappear around the corner before exchanging some books in my locker and then going to class.

* * *

Beck's POV

I kissed Jade before splitting up for our separate classes. I watched her walk away, remembering when she broke up with me... but she said she'd never do it again... unless she had a better reason. I love her.

'Jade?'

'Yeah?'

'C'mon, we don't need to go. You didn't want to go to class anyways. We'll just get some time to ourselves.'

'I'd like that.' Jade smiled and followed me to my car.

* * *

**A/N: Kay Kay, I want... 10 reviews for an update this week because last chapter I got none. :) Happy Wednesday Morning (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**CONFUSED**

**A/N: I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN AGES! I also got 3 reviews:/ I know more than three people have this on alert. Please review. Because when you review, it shows me that people are still reading this and enjoying it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm in love with Draco Malfoy and Beck Oliver but I own neither of them, nor do I own Victorious or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Confused chapter 8

Jade's POV

'So, where to?' Beck smiled at me as he started his car.

'Your RV.' I replied. 'As long as you have a Harry Potter movie somewhere within that massive stack of DVDs under your telly.'

'Euh... OK?' Beck continued to smile and drove to his RV.

'WAIT! STOP AND GET COFFEE ON THE WAY!' I exclaimed once we were halfway there. But being the good boyfriend he is, Beck stopped to get coffee even though we were past the shop I liked. Beck laughed at my eagerness to find a movie.

'What exactly are you looking for, Jade?' Beck asked, sitting beside me.

'The fifth one. I love the fifth one!' I exclaimed.

'I don't have it.'

'WHY?'

'Because...'

'Beck!'

'Why not watch the fourth one?' he asked.

'BECAUSE DRACO GETS TURNED INTO A FERRET IN IT!'

'...So?'

'I LOVE DRACO!'

'Euh... Jade?'

'What?' I asked, leaning into him.

'Let's watch the first one then...' he muttered, giving up on arguing.

'No let's watch the part 1 of the seventh!' I exclaimed, handing him the DVD.

'...'

'Beck?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.' I smiled and he hugged me when we sat on his bed to watch the movie. We spent most of the movie kissing but I made Beck let me watch what few scenes there were with Draco.

'You're not going to run off to try and be with Tom Felton, are you?' Beck asked me.

'I love you too much.' I replied, kissing him softly, biting on his lip a little, making him bleed. He tastes so good.

'I love you too, Jade.' Beck smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. We made out for awhile until he fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, I'm slow. Really, really slow. Because this should have been written AGES ago. But it wasn't. And it's pretty short. But I didn't have a lot of time so be happy it's been updated before 2011 finished. I would not mind getting some reviews for it though, guys. I don't get any reviews for the new chapters hardly. Also, I need everyone to give Ella Lea a big thank you because she's the entire reason this was even posted this week. So, thank you, Ella Lea. Now to update Memories Of His Past and/or Me Against The Music. We'll see how much time I have:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CONFUSED**

**A/N: HEYY!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I clutched Beck closer to me.

'He won't tell anyone. I need a new donor!' I exclaimed in a whisper to the woman standing in my sitting room.

'Jade, let me take Beck upstairs.' Alex muttered.

'NO! I want him with me!' I exclaimed. But I was too loud. Beck woke up. He glanced up at me from his spot on my couch, his head in my lap.

'Jade, it's not safe if you lose it.' Alex told me.

'What's going on?' Beck asked me.

'She wants to kill you.' I replied, venom dripping from my words. I kissed Beck.

'Jadelyn August Mortensen!' the woman exclaimed.

'How do you... mother?' I asked. I thought she was dead.

'It's so good to see you, darling. But the point still remains. You did not receive permission from the clave before marking him.' my mother explained.

'You can't take him from me.' I growled. I hugged Beck tightly, stroking his hair. 'He's my life. Him and Alex and Cat. But Cat isn't stable. She could die. I have to change her.'

'I'm sorry darling, but you have to let go of him.' my mother told me.

'I can't leave him. He'll die.' I told her. 'I love him!'

'Darling, this lifestyle you lead, it isn't safe. You think you've fallen in love so you tell him you're a vampire? What happens when he doesn't love you anymore? He could tell the world. What if you two get into a horrible fight?' my mother exclaimed.

'I won't leave him!' I shouted. I can't believe she just shows up and demands that I leave Beck to die. If I stop feeding from him, he'll go mad. Or worse, he'll go mad and then kill himself. I can't let that happen. He'll be put in a mental house and they'll ruin his life!

'Alexandre! Talk some sense into this ridiculous girl!' my mother demanded to my "older brother" who was in fact my creation so if I willed him to ignore her demands, he wouldn't be able to meet them even if he wanted to. Fortunately, I didn't have to worry about that.

'I'm sorry Mrs. Mortensen, but Jade is my sister. I can't betray her like that. I have no relation or ties to you. And Jade loves Beck. I can't let her hurt.' Alex told her.

'Alexandre, I am part of the Clave. We do not allow vampires to go around making more donors then they need. Jadelyn already has one donor. She does not need a second.' My mother said. 'Jadelyn, you have Catarina Juliana Valentino already. Beckett James Oliver is an abomination.'

'Cat is crazy, mother! Crazy! She has to turn if she's to survive any longer! Her bones and body are too weak! I broke her ribs by accident! They aren't healing!' I shouted. I snarled at her and dragged Beck out to my car.

'Jadelyn August Mortensen! Come back here!' mother shouted. Alex followed me quickly and we drove to the hospital and Beck and I waited outside while Alex went to get Cat and we drove off before anyone could figure out she was gone. Alex was driving and I sat in the back with Cat.

'Turn her, Jade! She's dying!' Alex shouted. I glanced at Beck. He gave me a reassuring smile from his seat beside Alex. I bit into my wrist and held it to Cat's mouth.

'Drink Kitty Cat. You need to drink it.' I said before pressing my wrist to her mouth. She drank and growled slightly when I pulled my wrist away. But soon her growls turned to screams and after a few days, she calmed and slept. In a week, she awoke and began to stare at Beck thirstily. I grimaced. Now we have to find her a donor. But for now, we've got some bagged blood. At least Alex and I have Beck and Tori. Yes. Tori Vega is my older brother's donor. His old one died in a car crash last week. But Tori was willing. Mostly because Alex is the hottest guy on the planet. After Beck. We'd picked up Tori and Andre and now we're on our way to New York where we'll fly to England from. And live in the country. Now that Cat's quiet, we're calling Robbie and Trina to tell them not to worry. Andre's grandma was taken to a house for the elderly because the people living in her apartment building were annoyed at her crashing through her mirrors and making too much noise. So she was taken to an old people's home. At least she's safe. She'll be fine. And Andre can go visit. We're not forcing him to go. He made us bring him. I hugged Cat. Andre was driving and Beck was in the front passenger seat. Cat was behind Andre and I was next to her, Alex on my other side. The car wasn't big enough for all of us. Tori was in Alex's lap. He fell in love. So I can't tell him to ditch her. Well, I could. If I really wanted to. But I want him to be happy. And he'd never forgive me if I forced him to leave Tori. I smiled. At least we were a family now. All of us. Even Tori. I never thought I'd ever say that.

~Three Years Later~

'Happy birthday Beck!' we all cheered and I kissed him.

'I love you.' Beck kissed my cheek before thanking everyone. We were in England. We didn't even have to hide from the Clave. They hadn't bothered us for three years. I'm not sure why. Although three years is nothing to them. Most of them are thousands of years old. What's three years to one thousand? Oh well. At least they hadn't bothered us. It was Beck's twentieth birthday. He had grown up. I even let him age to twenty. He wasn't as thrilled but we need a few adults so that we don't get into too much trouble. Anyways, if I need to get into anything a seventeen year old can't, I can trick the people into letting me in. I kissed Beck quickly and hugged Cat. She was just as ditzy as she was three years ago. But she can protect herself now. Andre is her donor and Alex and Tori got married last year. It was the nicest wedding I've ever been to. As much as I hate to admit, she looked amazing. And she made me the maid of honour. It wasn't big. But it was in the news because Tori's one of the biggest names out there. She's a pop star. And not a kiddie or teen either. She's there for teenagers and young adults. Beck is an actor, Andre is a music producer. He works with Tori quite a lot. As for Cat, Alex and I, well I guess just me and Alex, we're both actors. But we're not as famous as Beck and Tori. But we're getting there. And as Beck's girlfriend, I got a boost. But I've made most of my fame by myself. Cat is an actress. Sort of. She's been in a few movies, but she can't handle the big roles because I drove her insane. She's always happy, but sometimes, it's hard to get her to pretend to be upset for her roles if they have to be sad. And I can't always be there. But she's doing alright. She's like having a little kid around all the time. Sometimes it's tiring, but it's fun.

'Babe? What are you thinking about?' Beck asked me.

'Everything.' I replied. 'I love you.' I hugged him. He pulled away and pulled something out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and took my hand.

'Jadelyn August Mortensen, I've loved you since I was fourteen years old and I will love you forever. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?' Beck asked, opening the small box. Inside was a small, silver ring with green stones on the inside. The same colour as the Slytherin robes from Harry Potter. Cat squealed.

'IT'S SO PRETTY!' she exclaimed. I had to agree with her. The ring was beautiful.

'I love you, Beckett James Oliver.' I threw myself at him, kissing him fiercely. He kissed me back and then slipped the ring onto my finger. 'Yes, Beck! A million times yes!' Beck smiled brightly and pecked my lips quickly before Andre brought out the cake. This was perfect. I had everything I'd ever wanted. I had a good family and I was a star. I had a loving boyfriend, now my fiancé, and I loved it. I even loved Tori like a sister. She's been wonderful. And she never touches Beck unless she has to. Or in a sisterly way. They're like brother and sister. And now that we've been living together for three years, I finally understand it. They're not going to forget about me and go off to be together, they both love me. Beck as you love a wife or husband, and Tori loves me like a sister. And I love her like a sister as well. It's perfect.

* * *

**A/N: heyy. So there's the end of Confused. It didn't turn out how I imagined, but I quite like this ending, and I need to end it because I just haven't had many ideas for it. So this is the end. But, I will write a sequel if enough of you (about three works) request it. I think I probably will write a sequel, just after I finish either Beggin' On Your Knees or Memories Of His Past. Memories Of His Past is getting closer to the end as well so we'll see how it goes. I might just wait until I finish both of them though. Because I'm thinking about writing a sequel to Memories Of His Past. But I'll post an A/N after this when I decide. So no one need wonder whether there will be a sequel or not.**

**Also, I hope you liked this. Because I'm not sure how you guys expected it to turn out. I guess I was going to have more of a fight with Jade's mum, but I'm getting kind of tired of writing about vampires because I'm writing an OS about vampires and werewolves... and I'm in a bit of a block for that and also, I'm getting the ideas from this and that story all mixed up. So anything in this chapter that doesn't go with previous chapter, blame my tired and confused mind.**

**Review one last time? x**

**LOL! I've got to go to sleep! Goodnight!**

**XXX**

**Lily**


End file.
